


Love

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: Sometimes love is all you need.





	Love

What I wouldn’t give to see two little lines. Two tiny pink lines, just visible enough to change our lives forever. Hell, to be able to even get as far as testing to see those lines. Some months I don’t even make it that far. Just days away, within reach, when it becomes unobtainable again.

It was never supposed to be this hard. Find the one, get married, start a family. It was simple. Follow the steps and you will get to where you should be. Yeah, right.

It took me years to find the one. That singular human being that I could be myself around, without even the thought of putting on a front to protect myself. I had almost convinced myself that that person never really existed. That was until I met Jamie. He entered my life like a hurricane. Tearing down walls, mixing up my views of the world around me, breaking me down so that new life could be created.

At least until you realize instead of new life, the only thing you have is emptiness. A void left deep within your soul. Some days it's easier to ignore the void, to go about life as if nothing is wrong. Others hit you so hard, you do not want to leave the house. The void so large, like a black hole swallowing the world around you. 

And in between those good and bad days, is the daily reminders that you have failed. That you aren’t quite the woman you thought you were. Broken, damaged, less than. Days when you feel as if its branded on your body, that the whole world knows you aren’t good enough.

But through it all, the one constant that always remains. Him. Jamie. His love for me, never ending. No matter what happens, pink lines or no. He loves me for being me, in spite of my flaws and shortcomings. 

And some days, love is all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to all of those suffering with infertility. This was meant as a way to open communication about a topic that is not readily discussed. There are so many of us going through this struggle, and we need to be vocal.


End file.
